


Love is in the Thought that Counts

by VanillaDaydreams



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Aomine is a Dork, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Minor Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, Model Kise Ryouta, Surprise Gifts, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's day celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/pseuds/VanillaDaydreams
Summary: Aomine and Kise agreed that they would rather skip the gift giving this Valentine's Day--and for all the right reasons. No hassle, no drama, no mush--which seems to work well in Aomine's favor... until Kise traitorously decides to back out of his word. Now, on the day of hearts, Aomine is faced with a challenge unlike any other: find the perfect gift for Kise before the day is over. AoKise. One-shot.





	Love is in the Thought that Counts

**February 13 – 07:30 PM**

Aomine Daiki heard the Manager’s final whistle, signaling the end of Touou team’s practice. The coach’s new program had been doubly demanding, as the Interhigh season drew nearer. He brushed the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand and proceeded to the bench together with the rest of his team mates. Some first years were quick on their feet to give out towels and drinks to their seniors as they sat down on the bench.

“Great job as always, team!” Momoi Satsuki remarked, her face beaming with pride at the amount of effort their team was hauling in, even during practices. “Here’s some good news for all of you,” she continued. “As a reward for your hard work, we’re calling off tomorrow’s practice!”

There was a collective sigh of relief from the rest of the team, except for their ace player.

“Really? Why?” Aomine asked out loud.

“Dai-chan, why are you even asking?” Momoi pouted, before answering his question. “Because tomorrow is Valentine’s day! I’m sure everybody’s looking forward to spending time with their girlfriends—or boyfriends.” she added knowingly.

Some players nodded in agreement at what their Manager said. Still, Aomine could barely comprehend why they need to put off practice just because it’s Valentine’s day.

“The Glee Club will be using the gym the whole day tomorrow, that’s why,” Momoi explained, having the uncanny ability to predict what’s going on inside Aomine’s head just by looking at his facial expression.

“Well, it’s settled,” Captain Wakamatsu stood up. “No team practice tomorrow. Just enjoy your extended rest but I shall expect perfect attendance on Thursday! Yeah, and advance happy Valentine’s to all!” the burly captain added, in his usual loud voice.

\+ o + o + o +

“Dai-chan, don’t tell me you forgot it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow,” Momoi nudged his friend as they rounded the corner of the street near each of their houses.

Aomine raised his arms to put both hands at the back of his head. “Well, uh, sort of. Doesn’t matter.”

Momoi couldn’t believe her ears that she slapped Aomine’s back real hard.

“Ouch! Satsuki, you brat! What was that for?” He demanded.

“Aho! What about Ki-chan? Aren’t you doing something sweet for him?”

A smile crept into Aomine’s lips at the mention of his boyfriend, Kise Ryota. The thing is, the blond is always on his mind. It's been a few months since they both confessed their feelings for each other. Aomine had never been happier when he found out that Kise actually felt the same way for him, too. He reveled at the thought that the talented, silly and charming Kise was his and his only. 

“We’re not into this Valentine’s crap, Satsuki.” He told her, realizing that his friend had actually asked him a question. “’sides, Kise’s just too busy lately, he’s booked for a lot of modeling gigs so we won’t be seeing each other until the end of the month.”

Momoi was not sure if her mind is making things up, but she likely heard the tiniest hint of loneliness in her best friend’s voice.

“And, we already agreed that since we won’t be together for Valentine’s, we'll just skip the gift-giving, too.” He pointed out. He figured that that must be reasonable, because really, what was the point of gifts?

“Oh, is that so? But still…” Momoi paused for a bit and thought about the situation. She wanted to say something more, but hesitated. She decided that she’d just let the couple do whatever they want if that’s how they like to spend the day of hearts.

“Enough of me, what about you? What are your grand plans for tomorrow?” Aomine asked. He was curious who among the guys in her long list of admirers had been lucky enough to score a date with her.

Despite the darkness that surrounds them, Aomine did notice the sudden shift in Momoi’s mood. _She was truly waiting for him to throw in that question,_ he thought.

“Well, actually," she hesitates a bit, her cheeks flushed. "Tetsu-kun asked me out…”

“Tetsu? Really? Good for you then,” he chuckled. “I thought he’ll never.”

“Shut up, Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun’s just taking his time!” the Touou Manager retorts, with a flip of her strawberry hair. “Anyway, it’s happening… which reminds me… let’s hurry, I need to go make some chocolates for him!”

Aomine winced at the idea but he thought it best not to rain on Momoi’s parade. Images of Kise flashed through his mind and once again, he remembered just how he missed him already. Oh well. If there is one thing that can be gained from their situation, at least he wouldn’t be stressing over these “Valentine’s day plans”.

\+ o + o + o +

**February 14 – 08:00 AM**

Overnight, Touou Academy transformed into a lover’s wonderland. Aomine saw red and white banners adorning the school halls, as well as tons of paper hearts, cupids and balloons all over the place, thanks to the combined forces of the Glee Club, Literature Club and the Arts Club. It’s just second period and he was kind of curious as to why most students (even the teachers), were having a carefree aura today. Once in a while, he’d run into someone with a box of sweets or flowers in hand. He groaned inwardly at the sight of their particularly buff captain, carrying a teddy bear.

Aomine made a beeline for his locker to get some of his stuff for his Geometry class. As he swung the locker door open, his eyes fell on a box wrapped in dark blue paper. “Oh, somebody got the wrong locker,” the blue haired ace reckoned. He carefully took out the box and that was when he saw the card with the letters “A. D.” on them. Definitely for him.

“What the hell?” he muttered under his breath, a weird feeling rising from his gut as he took out the package from the locker. There is definitely something familiar about the size and weight of the box…

With quick fingers, Aomine tore the wrapping paper and he was never wrong. He’s indeed holding an Air Jordan box. Aomine lifted the lid and held his breath for a moment. Inside was a nice pair of black basketball shoes with slick gold trimmings.

“Aomine-kun! Is that--the new Air Jordan 1? Amazing!”

The Ace never realized that Touou’s shooting guard, Sakurai Ryo, was standing next to him wide-eyed. Aomine was too stunned to voice out his agreement. Suddenly, other students began crowding around him to admire his haul.

“Is that your Valentine’s gift? You are so lucky!”

“Woah, and it’s not even available in Japan yet!”

“You’re one lucky bastard for having a lover like that!”

Feigning indifference, he immediately replaced the shoes inside its box and shoved it back inside his locker, completely forgetting about the books he was supposed to bring for his next class.

Walking away from his classmates to get some privacy, Aomine took out his phone and quickly dialed the culprit’s number. After a few rings, he heard an all too familiar hello.

“Oi Kise! What is this? I thought we had an agreement!” he hissed on the phone, while some girls nearby stared at him. Not that he cared.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Aominecchi!” Kise cheerfully greeted him. “How was your day going?”

“Hey, stop playing dumb with me, you traitor! I’m asking you a question,” he whined. At the back of his mind, Aomine pondered if he’s supposed to say happy Valentine’s back, but then he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Gee, you’re welcome Aominecchi!” Kise said with a note of teasing. “Why so grumpy?”

“Because of you! I thought we agreed on this,”

“Oh, but its Valentine’s day! I can’t let this day go by without giving you something.” Kise explained. “Did you like it?”

 _“That was certainly something.”_ Aomine sighed. “Thanks, really. And of course, I liked it.” A pause. As embarrassing as it was, he admitted, “But I didn’t get you anything.”

“Hey, it’s okay! Don’t fuss over it, really.” Kise was quick to console. “I just want you to have something to smile about today while we are so apart.”

Yes, his boyfriend was annoyingly cheesy like that and yet somehow, a weird feeling (guilt?) chewed on his insides.

“Listen, I’m on my way to class, I’ll talk to you later, ‘kay? I love you.” It never failed to amaze Aomine how those words rush out of Kise’s mouth so easily.

“Yeah, same.” Aomine managed, then he clicked the end call button.

\+ o + o + o +

**February 14 – 12:15 PM**

He skipped the cafeteria during lunch to find solace in his favorite place—the school’s roof deck. Lying on his back, Aomine munched on his burger while watching the clouds roll by, somewhat glad that his go-to place remained untouched by the decors gang.

But just then, a tiny male voice broke through his solitude.

“Aomine-san?”

The Touou power forward got up at the interruption.

“What?” He never really intended to, but his death glare was a little too automatic. Aomine guessed that he was just a freshman, judging by the boy’s appearance: short guy with messy brown hair and eye brows that were a little too thick.

“Are you Aomine-san? Ah, of course you are… blue hair and uh, dark skin…” thick-brows blabbered nervously, convinced that the guy in front of him fit the description of the wanted person in his mission.

“Yeah, so? Got a problem?” Aomine asked, intensifying his signature glare.

Thick brows grinned rather uneasily. “Sorry to bother you but…” he showed Aomine a box neatly packaged in a red ribbon. “I’m supposed to give you this,”

The guy crouched lower, putting the box carefully on the floor instead of handing it to Aomine.

“K, uh, bye!” Thick-brows rushed out of the scene before the glaring blue head could further react.

Some moments later, it was revealed that the box contained a heart-shaped chocolate cake, sprinkled with blue and yellow candies. There was even a tiny note stuck to the inner side of the lid:

 

> Roses are red  
>  Violets are Blue,  
>  You’re special to me,  
>  And I love you! <3 

Aomine facepalmed. _Seriously, what was Kise’s deal? Wasn’t it his idea to ditch the gifts for Valentine’s?_ He could not believe he fell for that. And the worst part was, it’s quite too late now to settle the score with his boyfriend.

Furiously, Aomine sent Kise a text:

> **Aomine** : Really, another gift?
> 
> **Kise** : I hope you enjoy the dessert! <3 <3 <3
> 
> **Aomine** : Thanks. You’re crazy, you know?
> 
> **Kise** : Crazy in love with a hot ganguro! xoxo

Aomine shook his head in total disbelief at Kise’s antics. His emotions right now were all sorts of annoyed, guilty and well, flattered. He better come up with something, fast. He could still make an arrangement to have something delivered to Kaijo High or directly to Kise’s home. _But what would he get him?_ All this thinking was already giving him a headache. Aomine had never been good at anything, other than basketball, and certainly not in spontaneous gift-giving. _Who the hell invented Valentine’s, anyway?_

Finally, he decided to call the most reliable person he knew.

“Satsuki, I know you’re helping Kise, you got to help me, too!”

\+ o + o + o +

In no time, the reliable friend was already beside him, a look of smugness evident on her face.

“I told you so! How could you not get a gift for Ki-chan? You’re so heartless!” She snapped, crossing her arms over her voluptuous chest. “Any decent boyfriend won’t set aside something as important as Valentine’s!”

“That idiot told me he wasn’t expecting anything! I was totally blindsided here!” Aomine argued, though he knew too well that reasoning with Satsuki is next to pointless.

Momoi stood up, brought her arms to her hips and glowered at Aomine. “Of course, Ki-chan will say that, you idiot! You should've realized how happy he'll become, if he finds out that you put some time in getting him something.”

He was just as annoyed at Momoi for rubbing more salt to his wound and as much as he didn’t like to, Aomine got to admit that she was actually making  sense. “Fine, I’m the worst. But what should I do?”

“Well you have the whole afternoon to think, ganguro. I’ll try to come up with something, too.” His bestfriend said, before leaving him behind.

“Not much help,” he muttered.

Grabbing his phone, he googled for flower deliveries although the mere idea of getting some flowers for Kise made him want to gag. _Flowers? How original. Beats the hell out of Perfect copy,_ he thought miserably.

Unfortunately, all flower stores within the area were already fully booked for today’s deliveries so despite all his desperate attempts and thoughtful intentions, Aomine still had no idea how to even out his Valentine’s scorecard with Kise’s.

\+ o + o + o +

**February 14 – 03:30 PM**

The teacher had not arrived yet when Aomine stepped into the classroom. Nothing seemed unusual, except that his classmates were huddled at one side of the classroom. No, he did not find this surprising at all (at first). He just proceeded to his usual spot beside the window only to realize later that his classmates were actually crowding around _his chair._

“There you are, lover boy!” Fujitara Koshino from the basketball club called on him. Instantaneously, several pairs of amused eyes turned to him at once, making Aomine feel hyper self-conscious. His classmates moved out of his way and that was when he got a good look at his chair.

“Are you kidding me?!” Aomine blurted out loud, as he grabbed the gift box that was peacefully perched on his seat.

“Another gift, Aomine-kun? Your lover is so generous!” Fujitara commented as Aomine shook the medium-sized box. There was no sound. He could only speculate what could fit inside a rather small box this time.

“Why don’t you open it? For all we know, it might be a Lebron James jersey.” Fujitara tried to get Aomine to reveal his gift.

“No,” the Ace said curtly, though his face was warming up at the instant.

“Aw, c’mon man, go ahead and entertain us!”

“Yeah, let’s see what’s inside, Aomine-kun!” one-by-one, his classmates kept urging him. Sighing, he gave in to their proddings and it only took him three seconds to unbox his new gift.

Then his classmates burst out laughing.

Kise’s gift this time was a pair of boxers printed with tiny yellow hearts and smileys.

The stupid Fujitara, doubled over with laughter, said, “Man, that’s the best gift ever, ever!”

“Shut up, Fujitara!” Aomine snapped at his teammate, quickly hiding the fabric inside his bag. _Kise, I’ll kill you for this... and you too, Fujitara!_ he thought darkly. He had no clue how he was going to recover from such humiliation.

In all his lifetime, Aomine had never been so grateful to finally see the teacher arrive and restore order into class.

\+ o + o + o +

**February 14 – 04:30 PM**

“Please, Dai-chan, let me see Ki-chan’s gift!” Momoi was pestering him during the last 30 minutes or so as they headed out of Touou’s grounds. Instead of walking home, both were in the direction of a nearby convenience store where Kuroko would be waiting for her.

“Please, please?” she went on with A pout on her lips, as if it will work on the stubborn blue head.

“Satsuki, stop. I don’t want to talk about that damned thing!” He then cussed Fujitara in his mind, the idiot probably blabbed about the boxers to the rest of the Touou team.

“Why so? I imagine it’s cute!” She remarked with a teasing note on her voice, which really got into Aomine’s nerves.

“It’s not meant to be shown to anyone!” he told her exasperatedly. Why he caved in and opened the gift in front of his nosy classmates was now beyond him. He initially thought it was just as wholesome as the shoes and the cake. _That stupid Kise! And stupid, stupid Valentine’s day!_ Aomine tried to shake off the shameful memory from his head.

Kuroko was nowhere yet to be found when they arrived at the convenience store so they helped themselves first to a couple of chocolate lollipops while waiting for Satsuki’s date.

Momoi enjoyed it best when Aomine was cornered. “You're horrible, Dai-chan! Three gifts already and you didn’t even buy Ki-chan a Valentine’s card! Poor Ki-chan!

“Tsk. I’ll just go home and wait for this day to be over. I’ll return the favor when I see him.” Aomine said, if just as a cover up for his lame display of affection for his boyfriend. Guilt, once again, had reared its ugly head despite his efforts to keep it down.

“Why don’t you write Ki-chan some poetry?” Momoi suggested innocently.

His head snapped sideways to Momoi, not quite believing she's bringing this up. “What?! That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard of.” _No way in hell he’s going to spout some poetry crap._

“It’s better than nothing, idiot!” Momoi slapped his shoulder hard.

“And if it comes from the heart, I’m sure Kise-kun will love it,” they heard the voice of Kuroko, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“Tetsu-kun!” Recovering quickly from Kuroko’s surprise appearance, Momoi quickly embraced the teal-haired Seirin player like she always does. “Happy Valentine’s day!”

“You should’ve announced your presence sooner, Tetsu, instead of suddenly butting in,” Aomine complained. He decided he’ll never get used to his friend, suddenly showing up anywhere like a mushroom.

“You agree with me, don’t you, Tetsu-kun? I’m sure Ki-chan will swoon over Dai-chan’s declaration of love if—”

“No fucking way!” Aomine didn’t want to hear the end of it. “Never, even in your wildest dreams! Heck, I can’t even write properly!”

“Aomine-kun, have you got better ideas?” Kuroko asked quietly. Aomine wondered if the love bug has gotten his former shadow so hard that Kuroko was actually agreeing to Satsuki’s insane suggestion.

The Ace fumbled a bit as he brought a tanned hand to scratch the back of his head. “I don’t know,” he looked upwards, aimlessly. “...I just want to see him.”

As soon as he said the words, an idea—no, a decision, albeit small and insignificant at the moment, took form in his thoughts. _Come to think of it, Kanagawa isn’t that much far, anyway…_

Aomine glanced at Momoi and Kuroko and without words, he knew they understood.

“Then go see him,” Momoi said, flashing Aomine a satisfied smile.

\+ o + o + o +

**February 14 – 09:10 PM**

After hours of dressing up and working his charms in front of the camera, Kise was quite glad he’s finally going home,  just as hunger and fatigue start to kick in. Modeling had demanded more of his time lately and he thought it a miracle that he somehow managed to keep up with school and basketball. _Two more weeks,_ he told himself, and his life will revert to normal schedule. Kise knew that the campaign the agency had been working on was too good of an opportunity to pass up and if he can help it, Kise does not like good opportunities like this slip out of his grasp.

Before signing the contract, his manager clarified that he’ll be expected to work for most days of the month, right after school and even on weekends. The blond didn’t like backing out of challenges, either, so he said he would do it.

A cold draft blew through him as he stepped out the building where his modeling agency was located. Kise adjusted his jacket and his scarf a bit before braving the cold walk home.

Well, he should be satisfied at how this day had turned out. But remembering that he’s quite alone on this Valentine’s day evening somehow dampened his spirits. Kise’s mind flits to the blue haired idiot that was his boyfriend and he wondered what Aomine thought of his last gift. There had been no text or phone call since lunch and Kise's a little bit worried. He surmised that he’d just call Aomine as soon as he gets home, giving the Touou power forward so much boyfriend leniency than he deserved. The model knew that Aomine was never the romantic type, after all, and that is quite okay. Opposites attract better and a little variety makes most relationships work.

Kise was waiting for the green light prior to crossing the street when he heard a rather indecent whistle from behind him.

 _Catcalling, really?_ The model didn't want to be rude to fans as much as possible, but he found it rather off that someone catcalls at this hour of the night. He paid it no mind as he's got no energy left anyway, to be chummy-chummy with a fan. Especially a fan who catcalls.

Another whistle. And a third.

 _Doesn’t this jerk know that catcalling is already considered a sexual offense nowadays?_ Pissed by this stranger’s behavior, the blond whirled around, ready to give the jackass a piece of his mind.

It took a while to register in his head, but Kise only saw Aomine with the familiar smirk on his face, one hand in his pocket while the other, holding a bunch of heart-shaped balloons.

“Gosh, what a snob!” Kise heard his boyfriend say.

“Aominecchi? What are you doing here?” Kise stammered.

Aomine drew closer to Kise.

“Fanboy and boyfriend duties,” the taller teen answered. “...and I missed you a little.” Aomine added quietly and was rather surprised at the words that just came out of his lips.

Kise watched as Aomine looked away, a hint of red rising to his tanned cheeks. Kise couldn’t help it, but he just felt a thrilled sensation rise from somewhere in his chest.

“I’m not sure I heard you well, Ahominecchi! Can you say that again, please?” Already recovered from shock, Kise began teasing the un-romantic Touou ace. Kise lived for these moments. “And why are you holding balloons?”

Aomine realized how ridiculous he must have looked while holding the blue and gold heart-shaped balloons, he wished Kise would take them from him already.

“In lieu of flowers,” he stretched the balloon-laden arm towards Kise.

“Hmm…Aominecchi missed me so much, he got me a bunch of balloons instead of flowers,” Kise giggled, taking the balloons.

“Hey, can’t we not get ahead of ourselves, now?” Aomine said mockingly, which elicited a big smile from Kise’s lips. And seeing Kise smile like that did crazy things to his heartbeat.

“So sweet!” the Kaijo ace finally threw himself into Aomine, his lean, model arms making their way around Aomine’s neck. Kise gave his boyfriend a quick kiss—just on the cheek—because Kise just loved playing it slow and easy; loved dictating the pace of this… whatever activity that lovers do. A satisfied grin broke through Kise’s face, seeing Aomine’s cheeks switch into darker hues of crimson.

“Are you walking me home or do you have a ride?” The golden-haired model asked while linking his hand with Aomine’s.

“Nah, we’re going back to your building. I think there’s something you forgot.” Aomine said while pulling Kise to their intended destination.

“Huh, why?” The blond wrinkled his forehead in confusion but he was only met with a mischievous glint in Aomine’s sapphire eyes. “Everybody’s left and it’s dark inside, see?” Kise pointed out while they stood at the entrance.

“What, are you serious? Are we breaking in?” Kise asks again.

“Idiot,” Aomine playfully flicked Kise’s forehead. “We’re not breaking in. You work here, use your card key or something,”

Still confused, Kise made Aomine hold the balloons as he fumbled for the card key from his pocket. He quickly swiped it against the reader so they could both get in.

Never one to waste time, the Touou ace switched his pen light and lead Kise quietly toward the elevator. They’re going up to the top floor. Inside the elevator, the blond could not keep still.

“Aominecchi, where are we going? Is this even legal? You are making me nervous!”

Aomine endured while keeping up a stoic face and zipped lips.

“What is this, Aominecchi, please just tell me…” Among his arsenal of weapons, Kise, at that moment, chose to use his expressive russet eyes on his boyfriend, which is ten-to-one very successful in getting him what he wants. Aomine threw his head sideways so he wouldn’t have to see.

“Aomineecchi?”

“Oi Kise! Patience is a virtue, ya know?” he admonished the blond to keep quiet.

Upon reaching the top floor, Aomine motioned for Kise to follow him all the way towards the building’s roofdeck, his hand never leaving the model’s.

When they reached the roofdeck, Kise’s eyes widened in surprise, then amazement, then happiness almost all too simultaneously, at the sight before them. Aside from the already stunning backdrop that was Kanagawa’s skyline, the roofdeck was lit with fairy lights and on the floor was this huge blanket and some pillows and food. As Kise took a closer look, he saw sandwiches, salad, some cookies and and a few cans of soda (Aomine wanted to bring in beer but Kuroko and Satsuki firmly said no).

“Did you do all this, Aominecchi?”

“Satsuki and Tetsu helped,” Aomine admitted sheepishly, grateful that he’s got good friends he could count on. “They even abandoned their plans for the Valentine’s.” Aomine explained as he sat on the blanket-covered floor. Kise followed suit.

“So did your modelling crew, as soon as they learned of our plans. Your manager said that she’ll make sure you’ll never find us out while we’re all here.”

“Oh, they're all too wonderful!” Kise instantly got teary-eyed.

“Hey, don’t cry on me, we’re here to celebrate!” Aomine gaped at him. He placed an arm around Kise’s waist and pulled him closer to his body.

Kise tried to smile through the tears but apparently, he was failing miserably to stop himself from crying. “Sorry, sorry… I’m just so happy right now, you know? I thought I’d spend Valentine’s alone…”

“You are so hopeless, crying and laughing over simple things. And don’t ever think I’ll forgive you that easily for being a traitor to your word. Not to mention, those stupid boxers you sent to my classroom!” Aomine whined in his usual condescending tone. “Geez, I don’t even know why I’m in love with you.”

At those words, Kise's heart jumped with joy, to which he could only stammer, “Aominecchi, you’re making me cry so much!”

“Idiot!”

With this, Aomine pulled Kise’s face closer for a much-awaited, long overdue kiss.

As Aomine’s lips pressed against his, Kise was sent floating on to cloud nine and at that very moment, nothing else mattered except the love he felt for this obnoxious and amazing blue-haired guy who chose to be with him, who always lit the fire in his heart.

As Kise kissed him back, Aomine found himself falling and falling harder (albeit much faster) in love with the sweet, gorgeous blond in his arms. It’s something that words can’t actually explain, but his heart understood.

\+ o + o + o +

**February 14 – 10:05 PM**

“Tetsu-kun, I wonder how it went for the two idiots. What do you think?” Momoi asked Kuroko out loud as they were walking home.

“I’m sure they’re bickering non-stop as always, but I guess they’re going to be fine,” Kuroko replied.

“I wish I was there to see Ki-chan’s reaction!” Momoi said.

A moment of silence. Finally, Kuroko said, “Hn. I‘m sorry our date didn’t go as planned,”

“It’s alright, Tetsu-kun! I get to spend much time with you tonight so I’m perfectly fine!” she reasssured him cheerfully. They finally reached Momoi’s house.

Not wanting Kuroko to miss the last train, Momoi bade him farewell. “So, uh, good night and take care!”

“Wait,” Kuroko rummaged through the contents of his bag. “I’d like you to have this,”

Momoi’s eyes shone with delight when Kuroko handed her a music box with a chibi pink-haired girl sitting on top.

“Tetsu-kun!” she squeals as she enveloped Kuroko in another tight hug, a huge wave of happiness washing over her. “I love it! Thank you!”

A small smile played in Kuroko’s lips as he takes in Momoi's reaction to his gift.

“I won’t hold you any longer, Tetsu-kun… it’s pretty late. You should hurry home.” To her surprise, Kuroko remained motionless, and she found it difficult to scrutinize his thoughts because he just had a knack for keeping a poker face even as he stared directly into her eyes.

She didn’t know what kind of misdirection Kuroko just did, but she totally missed seeing him lean in closer to her face. It dawned on her a heartbeat later that Kuroko was already— _finally_ —kissing her.

The kiss was quick and chaste—very characteristic of its source—and at its aftermath, Momoi brought a hand to her lips and all that she uttered was, “Tetsu-kun, oh!”

Her knees buckled but Kuroko steadied her before she completely lost her footing. She imagined that she must be blushing so hard, she felt her cheeks were on fire. Just then, Momoi noticed that Kuroko was blushing, too.

“Happy Valentine’s and good night, Momoi-chan,”

She heard him well, every word of it, but she was too shell-shocked to move. Everything occurred so fast, she felt it quite hard to get her thoughts together.

Now too aware of the erratic beating of her heart, Momoi could only watch as Kuroko walked away and vanished completely out of her sight just like in a dream.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Notesy-notes:
> 
> Happy Valentine's day and thank you for reading!  
> There goes my first AoKise-stained-Kurobas ficcie and I hope you will forgive me for all its faults because I haven't written anything in the last 6 years! And I am totally typing away at 1:00 am because it's already the day of hearts. Thank heavens for AoKise, my love for writing and yaoi has been revived. Ah yes, I am truly addicted to this lovely pair right now and I'm digging every story I can find; I feel, I'm gonna love them forever. So uh, good thing I contributed something to the fandom, however insignificant. Oh, and Momoi, being a true blue AoKise shipper, gets a reward, Yay!  
> ~  
> I’m daydreaming elsewhere, holler at me!  
> [ vanilla-daydreams ](https://vanilla-daydreams.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr ^_^


End file.
